


Curiosity Killed The Cat (Or Made Kurt Turned On As Hell)

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Blaine deals with Kurt's curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat (Or Made Kurt Turned On As Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in the How Kurt Hummel Loses His Virginity 'verse. It's a fluffy, smutty one-shot.
> 
> Starts off as Kurt's POV and changes to Blaine's.

Picking up around his bedroom area before Blaine gets back is when he finds them.  Finding the small, plastic, white bottle in an, otherwise, empty duffle bag, no label to tell him what's inside, he twist the lid off.  Shaking out a handful of blue pills, it takes a moment for it to click for Kurt.  He recalls Blaine telling him how the company gave them to him in case he ever needed them.

That was over eight months ago.  He wonders why they're still here.  He doesn’t recall ever seeing Blaine taking one; and he definitely knows he’s never needed them.

Grabbing one of the pills and holding it in front of his face between his thumb and forefinger, Kurt finds it crazy that something so small could cause a reaction so great.

Staring at the pill, curious and intrigued, he ponders what it would be like to take one.  Would it be so bad? What's the worst that could happen?  It's not like he runs the risk of getting hurt.  He's a healthy twenty year old guy.  He knows he shouldn't do this; that he doesn't even need this to get an erection.  The mere sight of Blaine alone is enough to turn him on.  But...He's like any other human; he's curious.

~

Sliding the door closed behind him, pizza box and bottle of wine in hand for dinner, Blaine calls out to Kurt.

"In...In here!"

Worry starts to overtake Blaine when he hears how strained and forced Kurt's voice is.  Heading to the bedroom, setting the pizza and wine down in the kitchen first, he breathes a sigh of relief when he finds Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed with a pillow in his lap looking okay.  But taking a glance at his face, he hurries over to him when he sees the worry and fear filled in his eyes.  "Kurt, what's wrong?"  Kneeling down in front of him, Blaine takes his hands in his.

Gazing at Kurt, blue eyes shining bright, pink lips stretched in a worried smile, and hair falling across his face, Blaine still finds him just as gorgeous as the first time he saw him all those many months ago when he first opened the door.

"I...I did something stupid," Kurt admits in a whisper, hanging his head.

"Stupid how?"

"I was curious about something."  Kurt looks up into Blaine's eyes.  "I'm so stupid, Blaine."

"Don't say that.  What did you do, Kurt?"  Blaine starts to worry.  Cupping the side of Kurt's face, he comfortingly strokes his cheek.

"I found these and took one."  Blaine watches as Kurt pulls a bottle from under his thigh and hands it to him.

Knowing what it is without having to ask, Blaine tries his hardest to hold back his laughter.  Biting down on his lower lip, doing his best not to laugh, he finds himself not being able to keep it in.

"Oh.  It's good to know my stupid curiosity entertains you," Kurt grumbles as he playfully shoves at Blaine's shoulder.  "Why the hell do you still have those?!"

"I forgot about them," Blaine replies between bouts of laughter.  "I was gonna get rid of them, but I forgot.  Oh, my God!  You took one?"  Hanging his head and chuckling, he never thought Kurt would do something like this.  It's both funny and cute.

"Yes!  I took one.  Now I have a raging hard on that won't go away," Kurt admits, sounding ashamed and embarrassed.

Hearing that, Blaine stops laughing and instantly gets aroused.  "Let me see," he says.

"What?"  Kurt asks, sounding shocked and surprised.

"Let me see, baby," Blaine repeats in a serious tone, pushing Kurt to lie back on the bed.  "Maybe I can help."

"Okay," Kurt softly sighs as he still clutches the pillow.

"Move the pillow away," Blaine requests.

Staring as Kurt moves the pillow away from his lap, Blaine bites his lower lip at seeing the obvious bulge in the sweats Kurt wears.  Slipping his fingers past the waistband of the pants, pulling them down when Kurt lifts his hips.  Grinning when Kurt's cock springs free, hard and leaking at the tip, Blaine's mouth waters with the want to taste him.

"Have you gotten yourself off yet?"  Leaning forward and nuzzling his nose in the crease of Kurt's thigh, breathing in the scent of him, Blaine turns his head.  Slowly licking a stripe up the side of Kurt's cock, hearing him release a deep moan, he takes the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth and sucks.  Pulling his mouth off, quietly chuckling when Kurt protest and gently pushes on the back of his head, Blaine flicks his tongue over the tip.  "You gonna answer me?"  He looks up to Kurt for a reply.

"N-...No."  Kurt frantically shakes his head as he lifts his hips for more.  "Was waiting for you."

"For me?"  Kurt nods his head.  "Want me to suck that gorgeous cock of yours, then?"

"Yes," Kurt replies with desperation to his voice.

Taking that as his cue, Blaine forgoes the teasing and sinks his mouth down around Kurt's cock.

~

"Oh...Fuck!"  Kurt yells as he arches his back and pushes his ass back on the Blaine's thrust into him.  "Bl-Blaine," he pants out of breath.  "Harder."

Gripping Kurt's hips harder in his grasp, pushing in deeper to his ass, Blaine grinds his hips against Kurt's ass.  Pulling out until just the head of his cock is stretching Kurt open, he roughly snaps his hips forward.  Beneath him, Kurt screams into his pillow.

It's been three hours since Blaine came home.  This is the second time he's fucking Kurt.  After sucking him off, he flipped Kurt over onto his stomach and rimmed him until he was coming over his fist as he jacked himself off.  Letting Kurt rest awhile after he came, Blaine laid there, amused, as Kurt complained about it not going away.  He thought he looked adorable with his flushed body, and concerned eyes.  Of course, he assured him that what was happening was normal, and that it might take a bit more for his hard on to go away.  _'Just do something, anything, then,'_ Kurt had told him with a mixture of worry and desperation to his voice as he gestured his hands to his dick.

Something, or anything, turned out to be him flipping Kurt onto his stomach, and slowly pushing his fingers into his ass.  He stretched him open and turned Kurt into a babbling mess begging him to fuck him.  Blaine couldn’t get enough how desperate Kurt sounded.  If he could have, he would have dragged it out longer; teased Kurt.  But he didn’t want to.  After several minutes, he desired Kurt just as much as Kurt desired him.

Now, repeatedly sinking into Kurt's ass over and over again, both of them sweaty and tired, aches all over their bodies, Blaine is surprised neither of them hasn't collapsed from exhaustion.  He hopes this is the last time for Kurt and him.  At this point, he's kind of worried for him; he has to be beyond tired.

"Fuck, Blaine!"  Kurt groans as he rolls his hips back on Blaine's cock as he fucks him with deep, hard snaps of his hips.  "Touch me."

Reaching under Kurt and taking his cock in his hand, Blaine starts to stroke him to another release.  Feeling him barely spill anything over his fist as he orgasms, clenching around his cock as he still fucks him, Blaine stutters his hips and comes.  And once again, he spills inside Kurt's ass, filling him up.

Thrusting his hips until it becomes too much, stilling when his orgasm starts to wane, Blaine pulls out of Kurt and collapses on the bed next to him.  Chest heaving for breath, Kurt collapsed next to him catching his own breath; Blaine feels his heart race under in his chest under his palm.

"Don't ever do that again," Blaine says between deep intakes of breath.

"Trust me," Kurt gasps; his chest rapidly rising and falling, "I've learned my lesson."

Turning his head to look at him, seeing a smile on his face, Blaine smiles to Kurt in return.  "We finished?"

"Yeah," Kurt answers as he rolls onto his back, letting out a groan.  "My ass hurts."

"That's what you get when you take something out of curiosity."  Blaine laughs as he forces himself to sit up. 

“Don’t you dare tell Rachel and Santana about this,” Kurt warns him.

"I won’t promise.”

“Okay.  And flush those damn pills down the toilet!”

“I will.”  Blaine chuckles.  “Now, how about we eat that pizza I brought home?  I also have wine."

"Sounds perfect.  But," Kurt says as he sits up and climbs off the bed, "after we clean up.  I covered in cum and sweat."

"Yet, you still look gorgeous."  Standing up, Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him close, giving him a tender, sweet kiss.

"Thoroughly fucked fits me," Kurt jokes.

"Yes, it does," Blaine agrees with a laugh as he nudges his nose against Kurt's.  "I love you."

"Good, because I love you, too."

Blaine laughs when Kurt lets out a surprised scream when he picks him up and easily tosses him over his shoulder.  After everything he's done in the past few hours, he's tired.  Picking up and carrying Kurt to the bathroom might be a dumb idea considering he is drained of most of his energy.  But the excited laughter that falls from Kurt's mouth makes it all worth his while.  And not for the first time in the past several months, he thanks whomever that everything played out so it was him Kurt opened his door to.


End file.
